1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial grain leather consisting of a fibrous substrate and coating layer, said fibrous substrate composing of ultra fine fiber, having at least two kinds with different color hues and/or lightness shades and being coated on at least one side of it by transparent resins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent development of an artificial grain leather has progressed remarkably. Much efforts are being made to obtain an artificial leather the grained surface of which more closely resembles that of natural leather consisting of ultra fine fibers, and to correct the defects in natural leather. A leather is needed which is more agreeable to the touch than natural leather; or a leather having more sophisticated coloring which has not been obtained by the conventional artificial grain leather or natural leather which is single-tone colored; a leather of higher quality and subdued color; a leather of coloring not achievable with the print dying, in particular, due to pores and an artificial leather whose feel is that of the natural grain leather which is obtained without embossing.
Further, in conventional artificial grain leathers, the coated surface has been shaded by applying a deep colored composition directly to the monochromatic coating using a print roll. Thus, conventional artificial grain leathers have disadvantages, such as lack of impressiveness in colors, restricted color variety, lack of cubical appearance, and poor color fastness because it can easily become discolored by surface friction, heat, or solvents.